Caramel Or chocolat
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours des interdits avec Jasper en personnage clé. Lemon culinaire a voir et déguster


**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre :** **Caramel or chocolate color ?**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon. forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

_Bella Italia,_ tel est le nom du restaurant que nous avons ouvert ma femme et moi. Nous nous étions rencontré en Italie à Voltera lors d'un voyage d'étude sur la gastronomie Italienne. A l'époque, j'étais en voie d'obtenir mon diplôme de Chef cuisinier, elle en tant que sommelière. J'avais fondu pour la rivière de ses yeux chocolat.

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous ne nous quittons plus. Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans plus tard, afin de faciliter l'ouverture de notre projet commun. Notre restaurant, notre rêve! Ce lieu gastronomique où l'on se presse pour déguster nos spécialités.

Bella et moi avions dû recruter du personnel, qui jusqu'à présent est essentiellement composé d'hommes. Que ce soit en salle ou en cuisine, aucune candidature de la gente féminine n'ayant été présentée. Cela ne posait aucun problèmes tout roulait comme sur des roulettes. Mais il y a quelques mois de ça, la région avait lancé une campagne pour l'intégration des femmes dans tous les secteurs d'activités.

Du coup nous avions engagé une jeune de la tribu Quilleute. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait du caractère, et en salle auprès de la clientèle ça n'aurait pas été idéal pour elle. Leah c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme a tout de suite accepté de me seconder en cuisine, et franchement je ne le regrette pas.

La couleur caramel de sa peau, fut le coup de fouet qu'il me faillait pour retrouver l'inspiration et la passion de mes débuts à tous les niveaux. De la création de nouvelles recettes à mes envies beaucoup plus personnelles concernant ma vie intime. Depuis l'arrivée de Leah, Bella et moi avons décuplé nos ébats, ce qui dans un sens n'est pas plus mal vu que nous avions presque oublié ce qu'était de se retrouver intimement. Trop de travail, de stress, de toujours bien faire pour être au top. Notre couple renaissait.

Mais désormais lorsque je parcours le corps de ma femme, j'imagine la peau chaude et sucrée de Leah. Mon addiction gourmande, me redonne encore plus de vigueur. C'est mal je le sais. Comment faire pour ne pas craquer ? Mon obsession risque de tout détruire : mon couple bien sûr mais aussi notre bébé. Car je suis avant tout son boss et je sais que nos concurrents sont à la recherche de la moindre faille pour nous faire couler.

Alors que faire ? Je ne vois qu'une seule solution ! Renvoyer Leah ! Pourtant ce n'est pas si simple. Toutes les décisions importantes pour le restaurant concernent aussi Bella. Nous les prenons ensembles… Et comment avouer à sa femme que l'on veut renvoyer une employée de qualité sous prétexte que l'on a peur de se laisser aller à ses pulsions primaires ? J'imagine déjà la scène : « _Ma Chérie nous devons virer Leah car à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de la prendre là en plein milieu de notre cuisine. » _C'est absolument impossible !

Alors tous les jours tel un petit soldat je bosse en compagnie de la fougueuse Leah. Prêt à servir au garde à vous sans broncher.

Pourtant j'aime Bella. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma complice, mon alter égo. Elle a été la première à croire en moi, en ma cuisine. Elle est de ces personnes qui font toujours passer les autres avant eu même. Oui Bella est la générosité incarnée. Et pour couronner le tout, possède un corps de rêve.

Il faut croire que je suis un éternel insatisfait dans la vie comme en cuisine. Un de ceux qui ne sont jamais totalement comblés de ce qu'ils ont. Toujours plus, toujours plus grand, toujours plus haut. Quand la tornade Leah est arrivée dans nos vies j'ai de suite su qu'elle serait mienne. L'homme est un éternel chasseur, n'est-il pas ?

J'ai été hypnotisé par cette femme. Tout en elle se veut sauvage : des regards qu'elle vous lance à sa façon de se mouvoir telle une lionne. Ses pantalons en cuir et ses chemises d'hommes soulignent à la perfection les lignes de son corps finement musclé. Sans omettre qu'elle a cette odeur qui me rend fou : un mélange d'épice à la fois poivré et sucré qui, avec la couleur de sa peau, me donne envie de la déguster.

Comment faire pour résister ? Me laissera-t-elle la goûter ? Avant tout il me faut tâter le terrain. Car elle a beau me chauffer, m'allumer, je me fais peu être des idées à prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. De toutes manières j'arriverai à la séduire. J'ai toujours su user de mon charisme pour aboutir à mes fins.

Chaque matin on a le même rituel, elle écaille les poissons, prépare les légumes et la viande. La voir sortir ses mains sanguinolentes des entrailles des volailles me rend tout dur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son coté bestial, me transmet des images d'ébats tout aussi crus et intenses.

Je m'approche d'elle, une fois que ses mains sont libres et propres, et lui propose de se joindre à moi pour une séance pâtisserie.

_Viens, je vais te montrer comment réaliser avec succès à coup sûr ma pâte à tarte, approche-toi de moi, tu verras mieux comment je fais._

Elle observe avec attention, chacun de mes gestes, je m'écarte et lui demande de poursuivre, son corps chaud frôle le mien, je ne résiste pas à ce contact qui pourrait me coûter tout ce que j'ai. Je la coince entre mon corps et la table, mes mains se posent sur les siennes pour accompagner ses mouvements, je lui susurre qu'elle est douée, et lui ordonne de se laisser aller.

Je la sens se raidir, prête à bondir. Alors j'ajoute que la pâtisserie n'est que douceur et acidité pour éveiller et exciter les papilles. Ouf ! Ses épaules redescendent, elle est rassurée. J'ajoute un ingrédient et lui demande de poursuivre le pétrissage de cette pâte.

Je m'éloigne un peu de l'objet de ma convoitise. Pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et commence à sortir les ingrédients de l'appareil pour la tarte. Tandis que ma fougueuse employée étale sur le marbre la pâte que nous avons préparée ensemble avec énergie et soin. C'est un merveilleux spectacle à observer. Dans ses mains, même le rouleau à pâtisserie devient un objet de tentation.

Je baisse les yeux. Je dois me concentrer si je veux finir dans les temps la préparation de mes célèbres tartelettes : mousse citron-gingembre. Ce que je fais en un tour de main de maître. Une fois satisfait j'attrape une cuillère, je la plonge délicatement dans l'onctueuse préparation pour la présenter aux lèvres de mon fantasme :

_Exerce tes sens. Ferme les yeux. Laisse les saveurs t'envahir. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! _

_Ummmmh Parfait … C'est une exaltation pour les papilles. Tu es bon Jasper, vraiment bon._

Et merde qu'elle idée j'ai eu, elle a suivit mes consignes et fermé les yeux. Tout son corps est détendu. Je n'ai qu'une envie : être cette foutue cuillère. Et le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Impossible de lui résister. Ce bout de femme aura ma peau. Le personnel de service n'est pas encore arrivé et Bella fait des achats pour compléter notre cave. Nous sommes seuls et moi je suis foutu. Le petit diablotin perché sur mon épaule est en phase de gagner la partie.

Je l'attire contre moi, presse mon érection contre son centre et l'embrasse, baiser auquel elle répond instinctivement. Nos langues se mélangent dans une lutte sensuelle et passionnée. Elle a le goût de la pâtisserie que je viens de lui faire goûter, c'est merveilleux. Mais je dois m'arrêter car je sens une lame froide contre mon cou.

Leah me regarde dangereusement, son regard est noir et froid. Pourtant son corps, lui, raconte autre chose.

_Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire ou encore mieux porter plainte. Cela te briserait toi, ton beau petit restaurant et ta femme chérie. Sache que JE choisis mes partenaires… Mais j'aime ce travail tu as de la chance !_

Lentement le couteau retrouve sa place. Je suis un peu plus mal à l'aise dans mes mouvements. Mais sa petite mise en scène ne m'a pas refroidi loin de là… Au contraire elle a attisé le feu de mes fantasmes. La machine est lancée il ne me reste plus qu'a l'entraîner dans nos vestiaires et lui prouver qu'elle me désire comme partenaire.

Je me rends au vestiaire, et me met à crier d'un coup je simule une douleur, me tiens le torse, me plie, elle accourt toute affolée. Facile, trop facile. Je suis heureux que mon plan marche.

_Jasper, que t'arrive-t-il ? Où as-tu mal ?_

_C'est le cœur, j'ai pris une décharge comme un coup de poignard._

_J'ai des notions de secourisme, j'attrape mon téléphone, continue de me parler. Assieds- toi et appuie-toi contre mon torse, je préfère te sentir contre moi._

_Ca va peut-être passer, ce n'est pas la première fois, que ça m'arrive, laisse-moi un instant avant d'appeler, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes._

_Mais si ce n'est pas le cas on aura perdu un temps précieux._

_Rien n'est plus précieux que ce moment contre ta peau sucrée, j'ai chaud, aide-moi à me dévêtir, si tu veux bien._

Une lueur de compréhension vient de naitre dans son regard. Mais dans le doute, elle s'exécute. Ma veste est grande ouverte, ses doigts glissent malgré elle sur mes tablettes saillantes, un frisson parcours ma peau, la protubérance dans mon boxer renait de plus belle.

_Je vois que tu vas bien mieux,_ dit-elle ironiquement, tout en pourléchant ses lèvres gourmandes.

Mon souffle s'accélère, je me demande encore si je peux foncer ou pas. J'ai plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. J'attends de voir, mon attente n'est pas longue.

_Je vais sans doute revoir ma copie après tout ? Tu es plutôt bien fait, et ton calibre m'impressionne. J'aime les nouvelles expériences. Il nous reste à peu près une heure, montre-moi comment tu comptais me faire grimper aux rideaux. Chef !_

_Tu es sûre ? Pas de plainte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par la suite ?_

_Tout dépend si je suis ou non rassasiée, j'ai un appétit sans fin._

_J'aime les fines bouches en générale mais j'ai un faible pour les gourmandes._

Elle ôte sa tenue sans préambule, j'admire son corps parfait, et termine de me déshabiller moi aussi. Je la colle au sol nos peaux se frôlent, j'aime sa chaleur son odeur, mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

Au-dessus d'elle je maintiens ses poignets pour lui montrer que c'est moi qui mène la danse, je gobe ses pointes, les mordille, elle aime ça, son bassin se soulève à la recherche du contact de mon érection. Je relâche ses mains, me dirige entre ses cuisses, que j'embrasse, je remonte lentement vers sa toison d'où s'écoule un bouquet garnis de saveurs, auxquelles je ne peux résister plus longtemps.

Je caresse ses poils humides, les écartes un peu approche ma bouche de son centre nerveux tout gonflé prêt à exploser.

_Humm ! Ton fumet est parfait._

_Arrête de parler et lèche-moi. J'aime le contact de ta langue sur ma chatte._

J'accède à sa demande, son goût sur ma langue, son corps qui monte et descend pour accélérer, sa jouissance, une décharge de sucs arrive j'introduis un doigt en elle. Elle se resserre, j'imagine déjà ma queue à la place de mon doigt. Je lèche son nectar divin.

_A mon tour de te montrer mes talents. _

Elle me plaque au sol, et nous nous retrouvons tête bêche. Leah prend mon membre dans ses mains caresse mon gland avec son pouce. Une goutte de jouissance le recouvre, elle la lèche et engloutit ma longueur dans sa gorge profonde. Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir. Je me concentre sur mon cunnilingus, sentir ses gémissements sur ma queue, me procure d'agréables sensations.

Je la sens proche, à point pour se laisser aller totalement. Ses gémissements me font frémir. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je dois lui montrer qui est le Chef. D'un mouvement souple, je retourne la situation. Nos corps fouettent l'air. Victorieux je suis à nouveau en position de force.

J'ai envie de farcir sa petite moule sans plus attendre. Je croise son regard noir fâché d'avoir été interrompu dans sa dégustation. Mon sourire se fait démonique et je décide de la faire mariner.

Je me recule et la regarde. Mes yeux se régalent de ce spectacle. Du bout des doigts je sillonne son corps tel un sculpteur je veux apprendre le moindre détail de ses courbes. Je suis enfin satisfait son corps est gravé dans mon esprit. Il est temps de tremper mon biscuit.

Je lui tends la main et elle se lève d'un bon félin. Je la plaque contre le mur. Je l'embrasse tandis que mon épée entre dans son fourreau de chair en un mouvement précis de hanche. Je pétris ses fesses, mes coups de butoir sont fermes et puissants. Nous haletons tous les deux. Je sue sous l'effort mais mon corps crie de bonheur d'être enfin lié corps et âme à ma Quileute. Ses ongles griffent mon dos et cisaillent ma chair. Je vais venir donner la touche finale à mon œuvre. Dans un dernier coup de rein ma crème fouette tapisse son moule. Notre cri de jouissance commune camoufle le bruit de l'étagère qui vient de s'écraser au sol emportant dans sa chute la vaisselle de rechange que nous avions stockée là.

Je me retire pour qu'elle s'abreuve de mon divin nectar, qu'elle lape comme du petit lait, j'aime sa manière de nettoyer mon sexe. (Dit-elle la bouche pleine ?)

_J'aime la composition et la consistance de ton velouté, je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer._

_Qui te parle de privation ? Tu n'es pas à la diète._

_Je ne sais pas, maintenant que tu m'as essorée, vas-tu encore avoir envie de m'enfourner ?_

_Je n'ai pas encore testé tout les modes de cuissons, ni les marinades, aimes-tu les salades de fruits ? _

_Oui recouverts de chocolat, c'est mon péché mignon._

_Alors, j'établie la liste des prochains achats. Allons vite remettre de l'ordre et nous doucher avant que quelqu'un n'arrive._

_Je te frotterai le dos._

Une fois un peu d'ordre remis, nous retournons au vestiaire la douche n'est pas assez grande pour deux occupants. Elle passe avant moi, ce n'est pas plus mal, car je n'aurai pas été raisonnable.

Je prends sa place en lui demandant d'enfourner les tartelettes, et de faire monter les blancs en neige pour les îles flottantes.

A ma sortie de douche, je tombe nez à nez avec ma Bella qui m'observe. Enfin pour être exact elle fixe mon dos lézardé par les griffures de mon amante. Elle me regarde déterminée :

_J'ai cru que tu ne passerais jamais à l'action._

_Quoi ? Comment ?_

Je viens de perdre pied ses mots se bousculent dans ma tête.

_J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par me tromper. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais totalement comblé malgré le fait que tu m'aimes. Et quand Leah est arrivée ce que je craignais s'est confirmé. Tu l'as désirée et aimée. Mais étonnement je réussis à l'accepter si c'est la condition pour te garder. _

Ma femme m'étonnera toujours .Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ? Elle doit avoir un sixième sens. Mais ce qui m'abasourdit le plus c'est sa facilité à faire passer mon bonheur avant le sien. Et pour ce cadeau qu'elle m'offre je promets de faire de mon mieux pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible. Lorsque nous nous détachons. Une lueur taquine brille dans ses yeux.

_Et si nous offrions à ton amante une promotion canapé. Nous avons besoin d'un associé et puis cela nous assurera sa fidélité. Et puis qui sait peut-être que moi aussi j'ai envie de savourer ce fruit de la passion._

Je la regarde hébété. Ma femme est folle mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Je n'ai plus à choisir entre chocolat ou caramel Je vais pouvoir composer avec les deux. Je viens d'obtenir l'amour et la passion. Il reste plus qu'à souhaiter qu'une tentation de café ne vienne jamais me titiller et tout gâcher.


End file.
